Express the decimal as a percent. $0.171$
Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.171 = \dfrac{17.1}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.171} = 17.1\%$ $17.1$ per hundred = $17.1$ per cent = $17.1$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.